


Абстиненция

by Yozhik



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Абстиненция

В её жизни слишком много пустоты, которую кое-как заполняют скучные опасности, ну в самом деле, подумаешь – застрять на сутки в какой-то заднице мира из-за захваченного аэропорта.  
В его жизни слишком много пустоты, которую поздно чем-то заполнять, не воспоминаниями же, последнее дело, хуже чем выпивкой – а больше нечем.  
Эми Аллен вламывается в его дом и его жизнь посреди ночи, с диктофоном, в одной туфельке и в измятом строгом костюме, смеётся: «Интервью по старой дружбе, пока меня ещё не пришли убивать?»  
Декер кивает и думает, что в ней недостаточно безумия, как и в нём, но на какое-то время им может даже хватить.


End file.
